Masquerade
by capricorn goddess
Summary: When hermione's life gets out of hand it is hard to find the real thing form the fake. but when she discovers real love in an unexpected person will it be for real or just another masquerade?


Hi ya'll. This is my newest story and probably my best. Review please. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Boring if you will. I never really liked Harry and Ron but it was nice to at least pretend to have friends. Secretly they were just using me for my homework but unfortunately it didn't stay that way. I recently found out that Harry had a crush on me. As much as I didn't want to admit it I knew it was true. He was gazing at me with lust-full eyes for quite sometime now. Things are so much easier when you don't get emotionatly involved. This summer my uncle came to visit me. Uncle Dave. I hate him. Making me by his slave and then beat me whenever I did something wrong. The days I didn't do anything wrong he would beat me for fun. Another thing the Grangers forgot to tell me was I was adopted. I could have been a pureblood and not even know it!. In the five years I had been going to Hogwarts they couldn't find a good time to tell me or say "Hermione, you might not be a mudblood. We're not even your real parents" I hate them all. Then they bring that lunatic Dave home and call him my uncle. If that wasn't bad enough they decide that they want to spend the summer in Italy working out marriage problems. "Marriage problems" my ass. They just wanted time with out their no good adopted daughter. I was snapped out of my thinking as the last student in the sorting ceremony was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Welcome back" beamed Dumbledore "The same rules apply as last year. No one under any circumstances is allowed out of Hogwarts grounds. Voldermort is rising and we can't even afford to go on any Hogsmead trips. Instead we will be having a masquerade ball every month. If you look under your plates you all have a secret identity. That name is your and yours only for the balls. There is also a potion. This potion will trance-form your appearance into somebody else. The first ball will take place October15 and will be a Halloween ball. The dress code will be elimenaded and you are free to where whatever you like. Enjoy the feast and remember not to tell anyone your identity."  
  
I lifted the plate, suddenly not very hungry and too curious to see who I was. Enviana. That was a beautiful name. It didn't suit my appearance at all though. Ron was diving into his third plate as if he hadn't eaten in days and Harry had just lifted his plate to see who he was. I didn't have the slightest idea what I was going to be for Halloween. I hadn't worn a costume since I was...10. I think. What to be. What to be. What to be. I wanted to be something hott but not to revealing. A princess maybe. If the dress was right. Or a wicked vampire. As I was thinking Harry nudged me and I looked up to see half the Great Hall was gone.  
  
"Sorry Harry" I said "I really am a space cadet today"  
  
"That's alright" he said a sympathetic look in his jade green eyes. "I just wish u would let me and Ron in on what's up with you. We really care for you, ya know"  
  
He held out his hand and I accepted, touched by his words. As we left I saw Malfoy get up from the Slytherin table and follow us out.  
  
"Isn't that sweet." I heard the cold drawl of Draco Malfoy only a foot behind us. "Scar-face got urself a new girlfriend"  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy" Harry said and for some reason turning bright red.  
  
"Malfoy?" I said sweetly.  
  
"yes Mudblood"  
  
"You see it is to bad that you can't find yourself a bunch of people who would even want to be your friends. It is also a shame that you are so damn good looking and that you are just a fucking piece of shit with no friends or family who would ever love you. And of course who would blame them. I feel so sorry for your poor parents, when they're not killing inicent people and getting themselves caught by much more talented aurors, have to live in the same house as an ass like you! Come on Harry" I said taking his hand. I turned back expecting to see a fuming red Malfoy. Instead the only expression he wore was sad and hurt. His mouth was in a straight line and his eyes seemed bluer than usual. That's when I realized that he was trying not to cry. Could Draco Malfoy cry? That was answered when I saw a solitary tear roll down his pale cheek. That's when I realized something. That Draco wasn't perfect with a perfect life. In reality he was truly and utterly alone.  
  
Well what did you think? I hope I didn't make Draco too OOC. I just think that every human cries. I promise it will get better. I also know the whole ball thing is like my other story and I'm sorry. This was my first fic but then I discontinued it and now I'm putting it back up. Hope you liked it. And Chappie three will be much longer. Two will be kinda short as I already wrote up to there. This I wrote last year and my writing skills have improved a lot so please don't comment on the bad writing.  
  
R&R LOVE YA ALL Juli 


End file.
